This invention relates generally to water remediation systems and techniques.
There is a well-recognized need for removal of subsurface contaminants that exist in aquifers and surrounding soils. Such contaminants can include various man-made volatile hydrocarbons including chlorinated hydrocarbons, e.g., volatile organic compounds such as chlorinated olefins including trichloroethene (TCE), tetrachloroethene (PCE), cis 1,2-dichloroethene and vinyl chloride. Other compounds include aromatic or polyaromatic ring compounds such as benzene, toluene, methylbenzene, xylenes, naphthalene, and propellants or explosives such as nitroanilines, trinitrotoluene, and so forth. The groups of compounds are characterized by aromatic ring structures also include alkyl substituted aromatic hydrocarbons.